hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dead rappers
'1'= NIGGER 'A'=NIGGER 'B'=NIGGER 'C'= Big black cock 'D' * [[DJ Screw (dj)|'DJ Screw (DJ, founder of the Screwed Up Click, and originator of Screw music)']] * D- Pac (Screwed Up Click) * DJ Train * Doe B (Hustle Gang) * [[Dolla (rapper)|'Dolla (rapper)']] * [[Darren Robinson (rapper)|'Darren Robinson (rapper)']] * DJ Michael Price (Houston DJ) * DJ Crazy Toones * Donkey Cartel (Charlotte, NC) 'E' * [[Eazy-E (rapper)|'Eazy-E (rapper)']] *'E-Dubble (man, myth, legend)' *'Eyedea (Minnesota rapper)' *'Everlasting Hitman' * Esbe The 6th St. Bully (Dred Skott, League of Extraordinary Gz) *'E-Money Bags' 'F' * Fat Pat (Screwed Up Click) * Flipside (O.F.T.B.) * Fo' Clips * Fooly Wayne (Screwed Up Click) * [[Fat Tone (rapper)|'Fat Tone (rapper)']] * Freaky Ta * Fatal Hussein (Outlawz) * Father Shaheed (Poor Righteous Teachers) 'G' * Grym Reaper (Gravediggaz) * G-Slimm * Guru (Gang Starr) * Grace Bandza Samba 'H' * Hard Jarv (Screwed Up Click) * Hard Ward (Screwed Up Click) * Half a Mill * Heithcliff * Heavy D (Heavy D & the Boyz) * Hittman (RBL Posse) * Hollywood Will 'J' * Jason (Screwed Up Click) * JayAre/Cahron Childs (Cali Swag District) * Jimme Wallstreet * [[Joe BG (rapper)|'Joe BG (rapper)']] * Johnny Boy Da Prince * [[Jokez (rapper)|'Jokez (rapper)']] * Jam Master Jay (Run-D.M.C.) * J Dilla (Jay Dee of Slum Village) * John Vietnam * Johnny J * Jacka 'K' * Killa Sha * Kilo-G * KMG the Illustrator (Above The Law) * Kayo Red * Ken Ken (2G Ent) * KF gang lived from others who were killed by many Capps so now he is known as lucky 8. * Koopsta Nicca (Three Six Mafia/Mafia 6ix) * KL (Screwball) * KENDRO (400TTP) 'L' * LA Capone (600) * Left Eye (TLC) * Lil Boo ( Screwed Up Click) * Lil Jojo (BDK)(FBG) * Lil' Laniak 2 (L.A Denver Lane Bloods) * Lil Phat (Trill Ent.) * Lil Jeff (BDK) And (FBG) * Lil Snupe * Lil Snoopy * Lil Bango (Luchi Ent) & (Mrc Ent) * Lord Infamous (Three 6 Mafia, Tear Da Club Up Thugs, Da Mafia 6) 'M' * Magnolia $horty * Marlon Brando (Sporty Thievz) * Magic * Master Don * Mausberg * Mazaradi Fox (G-Unit) * MC Breed (rapper) * MC Trouble * [[Mac-11 (Watts rapper)|'Mac-11 (Watts rapper)']]' Watts Franklin Square Crips' * [[Mac Dre (rapper)|'Mac Dre (rapper)']] * Mr 3-2 (Screwed Up Click, Southside Playaz, The Convicts, Blac Monks) * Mr Cee * MCA (Beastie Boys) * Magnolia Shorty * [[Mausberg (rapper)|'Mausberg (rapper)']] * M-1 (RAW DEAL) * Monkey Black * Markey Fresh * Mixmaster Spade 'N' * Natina Reed (Blaque) * Nut (Street Military) * Nate Dogg * [[No Game (rapper)|'No Game (rapper)']] * The Notorious B.I.G. (Junior M.A.F.I.A.) * NuNu (OTF) (300) 'O' * [[Ol' Dirty Bastard (rapper)|'Ol' Dirty Bastard (Wu-Tang Clan)']] * OG Man Man 'P' * Pat Lemmon (Screwed Up Click) * "'Prodigy (Mobb Deep)"' * Proof (D12) * Pimp C (UnderGroundKings/UGK) * Professor X (X Clan) * Pimp Daddy * Party Arty * Petey Parker (Prominent Sons) * Proliphic (rapper) * Pumpkinhead * Phife Dawg (A Tribe Called Quest) * Prince Be (PM Dawn) *'Prodigy' 'Q' * 'R' * Rapping Ron (Bad N-fluenz) * Rammellzee * Real Nigga Shin (O Squad) * Roc Raida 'S' * Sabotage * Saxon Meyer * [[Scott La Rock (producer)|'Scott La Rock (producer)']] * [[Seagram (rapper)|'Seagram (rapper)']] * Shawty Lo * [[Short Kidd|'Short Kidd']] * [[Slim Dunkin (rapper)|'Slim Dunkin (rapper)']] * [[Soulja Slim (rapper)|'Soulja Slim (rapper)']] * Speaker Knockerz (rapper) * Link *'Static Major' * [[Stretch (rapper)|'Stretch (rapper)']] * [[Subroc (KMD)|'Subroc (KMD)']] * Sinnister * Stack Bundles (Riot Squad) *'Special One (female rapper-The Conscious Daughters )' * Splashy Roc * Speedy Loc * Ski (Dismasters) 'T' * Tee Lee (Screwed Up Click) * [[Tony Trapz (Toronto rapper)|'Tony Trapz (Toronto rapper)']] * Tre-8 * Treble Treb (Screwed Up Click) * Trouble T Roy (Heavy D and the Boys) * [[Tupac Shakur (rapper)|'Tupac Shakur (rapper)']]' (Outlawz)' * Toro (rapper) * Tim Dog *'The Mac (Vallejo rapper)' *'3Pac (rapper)' 'U' *'Udeme' 'V' * [[VL Mike (rapper)|'VL Mike (rapper)']] * Viro the Virus 'W' *'Wickett Crickett (South Park Coalition)' * Wne * Woodie 'X' *'X-1 (Onyx)pop' 'Y' * Yaki Khadafi (Outlawz) * [[Yella Boi (rapper)|'Yella Boi (rapper)']] * Young Pappy (PBG) 'Z' *'Zoink' See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of dead rappers in gangs or affiliated * List of male and female Rappers and DJs and Producers, graffiti artists and b-boys and b-girls Category:Lists